


ughnh

by Flower Boy (saihara_shuichi)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saihara_shuichi/pseuds/Flower%20Boy





	ughnh

one day izaya fucking died he just fucking died thats the whole fanficition fuck you goodbye


End file.
